


What Does My Story Say?

by Thoughtsinanutshell



Series: Sugarmints 2017 Calendar Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsinanutshell/pseuds/Thoughtsinanutshell
Summary: This was written for Surgarmints' 2017 Calendar.





	What Does My Story Say?

**Author's Note:**

> The work this piece is based on can be found here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints/art/re-discover-475679861

“Stories reflect our deepest desires. Desires only known to ourselves. The ones we never share with others. The ones we feel we need to protect. Maybe in a way it is also reflecting our longing; longing for something brighter than ourselves, a longing for somewhere we can leave our imprint behind. Longing for wanting to be remembered. Maybe that’s why we write, for the secret desires and for the longing entrenched deep within us.”  The girl whispered to the Orca as it crossed the Skysea of Loryla . The girl watched as the fish had started their migration to the land of Sorra, with its magical window border, allowing the inhabitants to see the Skysea and the moon.

 

“What will your story be then little one?” asked the Orca as it passed by.

 

“Something magical.”  


End file.
